Riff-Offs
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: Hi, this is a collection of one-shots, but with a twist. They are all riff-offs. I own nothing. Nods to Bechloe, who are my OTP, and hopefully, Staubrey and possibly some Jaubrey. Also Steca, and maybe some Mitchsen, and pretty much and maybe a few more. ANTI-JECA! I own nowt. T 4 some swearing.
1. Demi Lovato

"The category is... Demi Lovato, past to present."

"So, any Demi Lovato song? At all?" Beca asked Chloe.

"Yeah, anything." Chloe smiles

"Okay, then." She says before Jesse runs into the centre.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_If I ever __did that_  
_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line_  
_Never said yes to the right guy_  
_Never had trouble getting what I __want_  
_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_When I-_

Beca runs into the centre, and makes the zip motion to stop him. She looks directly at Chloe as she sings

_I will love you_  
_Like I've never been hurt_  
_Run through fire for you_  
_Like I've never been burned_  
_I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_  
_Gonna give it all I've got_  
_I will love you_  
_I will love like I've never been hurt_

_You set fire to ashes_  
_You fought through the darkness_  
_And brought me back to life, you brought me back to life_

_So-_

A Harmonic stands in front of her, and makes the motion, stopping her mid-song.

_So let me give your heart a break_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me _  
_give your heart a break_  
_Your heart a break_

"Don't think you can make that sort of gesture without getting a response." Chloe whispers threateningly at Beca while the Harmonic carries on singing.

_Oh_,_ yeah yeah_  
_On Sunday, you _  
_went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love-_

This time it's Donald that interrupts.

_love songs,  
__What good is a love song,  
___What good is_ a love song  
Without the love_

_Why are you singing me love songs,  
_What good is_ a love song,  
_What good is_ a love song without the love  
Why are we acting like lovers,  
We don't know each other  
Even though we used to rule the world_

_Why are you sing me love songs  
___What good is_ a love song,  
A love song without the- _

"Payback time, Mitchell" Chloe whispers, before running into the centre. She walks up to Donald, and makes the motion, silencing him. She points to a stunned Beca.

_the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_  
_Sing to me, I know you're there_  
_You could my sanity_  
_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my Nightingale_

_I don't know what I'd do without you_  
_Your words are like a whisper coming through_  
_As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good_

_Can you be my Nightingale?_  
_Feel so close, I know you're there_  
_Ohhhh Nightingale_  
_Sing to me, I know you're there_  
_'Cause baby you're my sanity_  
_You bring me peace, sing me to sleep_  
_Say you'll be my Nightingale, oh_

Chloe walks back at the end of the song, smug.

"Okay, Beale, explain yourself." Beca demands.

"Simple, Mitchell. You cannot sing a romantic song directly to me, activating my toner, and not expect me to sing you something back."

"Fair point. Well played, madam."

"Why, thank you."

"But, quite honestly, I think I'd prefer a different kind of, what did you call it? A 'response'?"

"That can be arranged." Chloe grins, before grabbing Beca's hand and dragging her towards her dorm room.


	2. Aly & AJ (pre name-change)

**A/N~ Hi, sorry for the wait... I have a weird obsession with Aly and AJ (a.k.a. 78Violet) at the moment, and I couldn't think of a good category, but if you comment with one, I'll attempt to make a riff off out of it. I own nothing. Including Aly &amp; AJ. I swear I've been through this. Multiple times.**

"The category is Aly &amp; AJ, pre name change!" Justin yells.

Chloe runs into the centre, locking eyes with Beca.

_I didn't know what was in store._  
_When I walked right through the door._  
_Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare._  
_I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way._

_I remember the night you said,_  
_"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end._  
_Would we be more than friends?_  
_Yet little did I_

Jesse mutters "Ice Princess" and charges into the centre, silencing Chloe.

_I am moving through the crowd  
Trying to find myself  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself_  
_Who do I_

A laughing Harmonic puts him out of his misery.

_I spotted you  
Hangin' out with someone new  
Come on dude I can't believe who  
Did it hurt oh yes it hurt  
But not as much as I thought it would  
Guess it's time for me_

Aubrey winks at Stacie and squeezes her hand before running into the centre and making the zip motion, silencing the Harmonic.

_me_  
_When I need you most_  
_Day and night_  
_You're by my side_  
_Protecting me_  
_When I feel like crashing down_  
_You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far  
'Cause_

Whenever  
Wherever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight  
With all your

Jesse runs back in, and makes the motion. Aubrey huffs and walks back towards Stacie, who takes Aubrey into her outstretched arms, and whispers "we can still win." Then she laughs. Jesse is pointing at Beca as he sings. Again.

_your love_

_They don't see_  
_You're right where I want you and I think_  
_You could be_  
_Something that's more than expected_  
_Why let this go  
All the way down from here  
I'm_

_Here you go again_  
_Doubting yourself_  
_For no good reason_  
_You're listening to someone else_

_They don't see_  
_You're right where I want you and I think_  
_You_

Beca looks at Chloe, pleading. She nods and whispers, "let him down gently, and remember, you're mine." Beca nods, and runs into the centre. Jesse looks at her, hopeful, before she makes the motion and starts singing. His face falls.

_you get the picture?_  
_I don't return your e-mails_  
_IM or your texts_  
_Messages are getting boring fast_  
_I try to be careful with my words_

_You're all over me, suffocating_  
_I need to breathe_  
_Doorbells ringing_  
_CD you sent won't stop singing_  
_How's that for being careful with words_  
_Careful, careful_

_No more flowers at my door_  
_I've started to ignore_  
_The smell of mouldy petals_  
_I must confess you're desperate_  
_To get my attention_  
_Shoppers we are closing, please go home_  
_I try to be careful with my words_

_You're all over me  
Suffocating  
I need to breathe  
Doorbells ringing  
CD you sent  
Won't stop singing  
I was so careful I ran out of words_

The Bellas cheered for their captain, but then looked to Justin, as if they were waiting for something.

"You got the words right this time." He smiles. "The Bellas win!"

They cheer again.

Beca kisses Chloe at the same time that Stacie kisses Aubrey. The couples walk off, leaving a very dejected looking Jesse and Donald behind.

**A/N ~ For anyone confused about the whole Ice Princess thing, that wasn't me being random, the song "No One" by Aly &amp; AJ was used in the soundtrack for the movie Ice Princess.**


	3. Love

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Don't answer that. Songs used are:**

**~In a Second- Aly &amp; AJ (78Violet)**

**~You &amp; me- Lifehouse**

**~Beautiful 'cause you love me- Girls Aloud**

**~Be glorified- Chris Tomlin**

**~Breathe- Faith Hill**

**~Halo- Beyonce**

**P.S. I would have updated sooner but I genuinely thought I posted this.**

"The category is... Love songs."

A Harmonic was the 1st to run into the center and start singing.

_Don't know where you are_  
_Wish I just could be near you_  
_I would sail oceans_  
_To get a glimpse of how you feel_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_  
_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_  
_You are just perfect_  
_Could it be_  
_That I am worth it?_  
_Is this thing an open door?_  
_Walk right through to something more_  
_You and me_

Jesse was the next to run in. He stared Beca down as he sang. She shifted awkwardly and prayed that he would stop embarrassing himself.

_you and me and all of the people_  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all of the people_  
_And I don't know why_  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_  
_Just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause_

Stacie was the next to sing, and the next to stare someone down as she did. Aubrey's eyes filled with tears as she sang.

_cause you love me_

_I can tell you the deepest and darkest of my secrets_  
_Knowing that you will keep it_  
_And it wont change your feelings_  
_Every mark on my body_  
_You know every inch of me_  
_All the parts that I used to hate you glorified_

Donald, determined to stop the girl he likes singing a love song to the girl he hates, charges in and aggressively cuts her off. Stacie walks back to Aubrey, who immediately kisses her. The kind of kiss that is usually kept behind closed doors. The rest of the Bellas turn away, embarrassed.

_glorified in me_

_Your love has captured me_  
_Your grace has set me free_  
_Your life the air I breathe_

A Harmonic decides they've had enough of Donald making an idiot out of himself and motions for him to stop singing, before singing a different song.

_I can feel you breathe_  
_Just breathe_

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_  
_As all the walls_

Beca runs into the center and makes the motion. She starts singing. Aubrey recognizes the song, and the two girls sing together, but they don't look at each other. Beca gazes at Chloe while Aubrey stares into Stacie's eyes.

_walls I built_  
_Well baby they are tumbling down_  
_And they didn't even put up a fight_  
_They didn't even make a sound_  
_I found a way to let you in_  
_But I never really had a doubt_  
_Standing in the light of your halo_  
_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

After the Bella's recover from the shock of seeing the two "enemies" singing together and harmonizing perfectly, they slowly walk into the center, making sure that Stacie and Chloe are at the front of the group.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_Can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_Can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_Can see your halo, halo, halo_

The Bella's start to sing back up.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_  
_Burning through my darkest night_  
_You're the only one that I want_  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_  
_I swore I'd never fall again_  
_But this don't even feel like falling_  
_Gravity can't forget_  
_To pull me back to the ground again_

It vaguely registers that they've been singing long enough for Justin to count it as a win, but no one tries to stop them.

_Feels like I've been awakened_  
_Every rule I had you breaking_  
_It's the risk that I'm taking_  
_I'm never gonna shut you out_

Fat Amy, who is standing at the front of the group, pushes Chloe and Stacie forward. Not hard enough that they fall over, but hard enough that they land in their girlfriend's arms. A few spectators make "aww" noises as the four girls start to slow dance. Aubrey stops singing and allows Beca and Chloe to harmonize and continue the song. They sound fantastic together.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_  
_I'm surrounded by your embrace_  
_Baby I can see your halo_  
_You know you're my saving grace_  
_You're everything I need and more_  
_It's written all over your face_  
_Baby I can feel your halo_  
_Pray it won't fade away_

The girls gesture to Stacie and Aubrey to sing the last part, which they do.

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_Can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_Can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_Halo, halo, halo, halo_

The song ends.

"The Bellas win!" Yells Justin. The girls cheer and hug.

"Wooo! Now come on, girls. Let's go back to mine and get hammered!" Lilly shouts, surprising everyone. They all laugh.

"No thanks, Lilly. I was hoping to spend some alone time with Chlo." Beca says. Chloe blushes, and the rest of the group wolf whistle. Chloe drags Beca off in the direction of the dorms, holding a finger up in the direction of the group.

"Same for me and Stace." Aubrey adds. More whistles. Aubrey rolls her eyes and Stacie laughs at their reactions.

"Geez, Bree. If you wanted to get me naked, you just had to say so." Stacie smirks, resting a hand on Aubrey's back. Aubrey blushes. "No, seriously. We could've skipped this and gone straight to my dorm." Stacie's hand then goes south.

"Anastasia, how many times have I told you not in public?" Aubrey says in a tone that starts off as warning, but soon becomes pleading.

"Many. I have also told you that it's all your fault that I can't control myself around you." She says, an arm snaking around the other girl's waist.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go." Aubrey says, walking in the direction of the dorms, ignoring the cat calls from the soon to be wasted Bellas.


	4. Taylor Swift

**For ****des771. ****I don't own Taylor Swift or... do I really need to say I don't own Pitch Perfect AGAIN!? I mean, seriously! If I owned Pitch Perfect, then this would've probably been in the movie, as would Bechloe and Staubrey. Also, owning Taylor Swift would be... really weird/wrong. No... just, no...**

**Also, in this, Bechloe/Staubrey aren't together (yet).**

**SONGS IN ORDER:**

**-If this was a movie**

**-22**

**-The lucky one**

**-Stay, stay, stay**

**-Don't hate me for loving you**

**-Enchanted**

**Oh, and at the end, "These Arms of Mine" by Otis Redding, but that's just for fun.**

"The category is; Songs by Taylor Swift about her boyfriends!"

"Great." Beca mutters.

"What's wrong, Becs?" Asks Chloe

"As you've probably guessed, I don't tend to listen to Taylor Swift." Beca says.

"Don't worry, the rest of us do. We got this." Fat Amy smiles.

Jesse runs into the center. After a few lines, Donald joins him.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating  
Sounded like footsteps on my stairs  
Six months gone and I'm still reaching  
Even though I know you're not there  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through  
Maybe I've been going back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you_

"Of course he chose that song." Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Oi, watch out Slutty and Shorty, here they come." Fat Amy smirks, pushing Stacie and Beca forward.

"Amy!" They hiss. They try to rejoin the group, but it's too late. Jesse grabs Beca's hand and gives her the puppy dog eyes. Donald walks over and does the same to Stacie. The girls try to pull their hands free, but the boys aren't getting it. They looks behind them for help, but the Bellas are laughing too much to be of any use. A few spectators realize what's happening, and they laugh. Beca just glares. Stacie is shifting uncomfortably on the spot.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You would, you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside 'til I came out_  
_Come back, come back, come back to me like_  
_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

"I can't watch this anymore." Aubrey mutters, stepping forward.

_I_

Aubrey makes the motion to shut Jesse up. She tugs Stacie's arm and pulls her away from Donald. He releases her hand and Stacie mouths "thank you". Jesse then does the same to Beca when Chloe drags Beca away. Aubrey smiles and starts singing, noticing how Beca goes to stand by Chloe and trying to ignore the fact that Stacie is standing behind her, pressing her front against Aubrey's back.

_I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh_

_It seems like one_

Benji runs forward, making the motion. Aubrey falls silent.

_one.  
But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh..._

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views,_  
_And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you_  
_And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page._

_And they tell you that you're lucky._  
_But you're so confused,_  
_Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used._  
_And all the young things line up to take your place._

_Another name goes up in lights. You_

Chloe motions, and starts singing, looking at Beca as she does. Not that Jesse realizes.

_you for quite some time, time, time._  
_You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad._  
_But I think that it's best if we both stay._

_Before you, I'd only dated self-indulgent takers,_  
_Who took all of their problems out on me._  
_But you carry my groceries, and now I'm always laughin'._  
_And I love you because you have given me no choice but to:_

_Stay, stay, stay._  
_I've been loving_

A random girl from the Harmonics runs in, silencing Chloe.

"Dude! I thought the Harmonics only sang Madonna!" Beca hisses to Aubrey.

"I didn't say that. I said they sang a lot of it, not that that was all they sang!" Aubrey hisses back. Chloe walks back to the group and stands next to Beca.

_loving you_

_He walked around my life_  
_And made blind_  
_With every single move_  
_He caught me staring at him_  
_Mad about him_  
_Little that I knew_  
_Love is different_  
_When you play the _

Beca is the next to run in, surprising everyone, including herself. She smirks at Chloe as she sings.

_The playful conversation starts_  
_Counter all your quick remarks_  
_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

The Bellas start to sing back up.

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

The Bellas fall silent, allowing Beca to sing the last few lines without an instrumental.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

The song ends. "The Bellas win!" Yells Justin.

"Great job, ladies. Rehearsal is tomorrow at eight." Aubrey says. The girls groan.

Jesse and Donald walk over, somehow smug as hell. Beca and Stacie are once again pushed to the front of the group.

"'Sup." Jesse and Donald greet awkwardly.

"Hey." The girls respond.

"So... D'you wanna go out with us sometime?" Jesse asks. "Me and Becs, Stace and Don?"

"Er... no, I'm good." Beca says.

"Me too." Stacie shrugs.

"Besides, Aubrey, don't we still have the 'don't shag a Treble' rule?" Beca asks.

"No. That rule was removed. We realised it was a bit dumb, especially the 'wolves ripping out our vocal chords' bit." Aubrey smirks.

"Oh, so you can do us. Sorry, it. You can go out with us." Jesse clarifies.

"Well, Beca can. She's taken the new oath. Stacie's still on the old one." Aubrey states, voice cold.

"Great. Thanks, Bree." Beca grimaces. Jesse's face lights up. "But I can't. I'm... busy."

"I haven't even set a date yet." Jesse says, confused.

"Well, I'm busy. Like, all the time." Beca smiles apologetically.

"And can't Stace just take the new oath and then go out with me?" Donald asks.

"But... I guess so." Aubrey sighs. Donald smiles.

"But we're fine." Beca says. "Really, don't want to." Stacie nods in agreement.

"We thought you'd say that. That's why we prepared this... Trebles assemble!" Jesse shouts.

"Dork." All the Bellas mutter.

"1,2,3,4!" The Trebles start singing.

"Oh, God." Beca mutters.

_These arms of mine_  
_They are lonely_

"Stop!" The girls yell. Behind them 5 of the 9 Bellas are laughing.

_Lonely and feeling blue_  
_These arms of mine_

The only 4 not laughing are Beca and Stacie themselves, as well as Chloe and Aubrey. "Guys, stop!" The 4 yell. Nothing.

_They are yearning_  
_Yearning from wanting you_

"We're gay!" Beca and Stacie yell. The singing stops.

"What? No you're not! You we're flirting with Luke." Jesse says.

"Because it was funny to see how annoyed you got. For a while." Beca shrugs.

"And Stacie, you were practically grinding on me." Donald says.

"I liked getting Aubrey jealous." Stacie shrugs. She doesn't dare turn around for fear of Aubrey's reaction.

"Stacie? Why were you trying to make me jealous?" Aubrey asks.

"Uh, well, erm..." Stacie stutters.

"Alright, that's it." Fat Amy says, exasperated.

She moves behind Aubrey and shoves her forward. Fortunately, Stacie is standing at the perfect angle to catch her before she falls. Unfortunately, Stacie isn't ready to catch her, and her body cushions the blow. They're both still standing, but thanks to Amy, Aubrey has successfully face-planted into Stacie's cleavage. The Bellas laugh. Aubrey awkwardly pulls away.

"TELL HER!" The entire group yells.

"Screw it, I'm in love with you, Aubrey Posen!" Stacie yells. Aubrey kisses her. Donald's jaw drops. The Trebles all move to cover their crotches. The Bellas give the guys disgusted looks. They pull away.

"Your turn, Becs." Stacie says.

"Chloe, I'm in love with you." Beca says. Jesse looks crushed.

"I love you, too, Beca." Chloe says. They kiss. The Trebles all run off to find the nearest bathroom. They break apart.

"My dorm. Now." Beca and Aubrey say in unison. They give each other weird looks and shrug, dragging their respective girls off to their respective dorms.

The next morning the Bellas all received a text saying rehearsal was off due to the captain not being able to walk, followed by a text saying that Stacie had stolen the phone. The next day at rehearsals, they didn't actually rehearse as that session was spent making jokes about what Amy called a "horizontal lesbo tango."


	5. Authors note Soz Important

Guys, I am so sorry, but I won't be able to update for the next week or so. I have to go on holiday with my dad. It's gonna be awful, but also unavoidable, and there's probably not gonna be any internet service at the caravan park, and if there is, dad probably won't let me use it. He has a habit of confiscating electronics in an attempt at "family bonding" or something.

But when I get back I will attempt to update.

For those of you reading this on my PJO ft. Victorious and iCarly fic, SO sorry that I haven't updated in what is, for me, a long time, and I do have another chapter saved on here, but it's not quite done.

I'm not leaving til Friday morning, though, so I might be able to publish some stuff before then. Again, sorry.

I was trying to wrap everything up before the holiday, but that's clearly not gonna happen. Oh, and sorry to those of you who thought this was an actual update.


	6. Bruno Mars

**A/N~ Sorry it took so long. Ta da! For Little Panda.**

"The category is... Bruno Mars!"

Beca dashed into the middle as fast as her little legs could carry her.

_If you ever leave me, baby, _  
_ Leave some morphine at my door_  
_ 'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_ To realize what we used to have, _  
_ We don't have it anymore._

The Bellas, recognizing the tune, joined Beca with their backing vocals.

_ There's no religion that could save me_  
_ No matter how long my knees are on the floor_  
_ So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_ Will keep you by my side_  
_ And keep you from walking out the door._

Chloe hastily reached up to wipe her eyes, shooting Beca a watery smile. Beca smiled slightly back, not bothering to hide the fact that she was welling up.

_ Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_ If I lose you, baby_  
_ There'll be no clear skies_  
_ If I lose you, baby_  
_ Just like the clouds _  
_ My eyes will do the same if you_

Jesse charged into the centre, not hesitating to look directly at Aubrey as he did.

_you don't understand is_  
_ I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ Throw my head on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_ You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_  
_ I would go through all this pain, _  
_ Take a bullet straight through my brain, _  
_ Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_ But you won't do the same_

Aubrey's blood boiled. The Bellas stepped back slightly. Chloe glared at Jesse. No one was allowed to treat her best friend like that.

_ If my body was on fire, ooh_  
_ You'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_ You said you loved me you're a liar_  
_ Cause you never, ever, ever did baby... _

"That's it." Stacie muttered, storming towards Jesse and making the motion to silence him.

_baby_  
_ Before I put my spell on you_  
_ You better get get get away get away darling_  
_ 'Cause everything you heard is true_

"Dude. That was uncalled for." Benji said as soon as Jesse re-joined the Trebles.

"What? **She** broke **my** heart." Jesse replied.

"And you made her feel like shit because of it. She can't help that she doesn't feel the same. You didn't have to publically call her out on it."

_ Your poor little heart will end up alone_  
_ 'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone_  
_ So you better run run run away run away baby_

_ Well let me think let me think_

Benji stepped in, still determined to win.

_me like 1 2 3_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_ And you'll be there_  
_ Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry_  
_ I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_ You know you can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_ I'll be there_  
_ And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_ And you'll be there_  
_ Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_You can count on me cause I can count on you_

"The Trebles win!" Justin proclaimed. The Bellas groaned in frustration. Well, all but one. The one who didn't was currently storming towards Jesse, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"Swanson!" She yelled.

He turned. "What do **you **want, Posen?"

"Just what the Hell **was **that?"

"That was me! I'm angry! You broke my **fucking **heart!" Jesse shouted. By now, everyone had turned to watch silently as Aubrey grabbed Jesse's jacket and pulled him in for a short but passionate kiss.

"And you didn't **listen**. You kind of dropped a bomb there. If you had just **waited** for me to process you would have heard me say it back, but no, you got out of there so fast I'm surprised there wasn't a Jesse shaped hole in the wall. God, you're an idiot sometimes!" Aubrey yelled.

"So... you like me back?" Jesse asked.

Aubrey smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**SONG LIST:**

**It Will Rain  
Grenade  
Runaway Baby  
Count On Me**

**All of the above songs are by Bruno Mars. I don't own them OR Pitch Perfect.**


	7. Once Upon A Time

"Before we begin, I would like to take a moment to welcome back Warren Mitchell! Can we get a round of applause for the living aca-legend!?" Justin cheered. Everyone whooped and cheered.

"Dad!?" Beca questioned.

"Beca." Dr Mitchell greeted, adjusting his Tonehangers jacket.

"He's your father?" Aubrey gasped. "Warren freakin' Mitchell? The aca-god on earth? That Warren Mitchell!?"

"Yeah. Look, am I missing something? My dad doesn't _like _acapella. He's stuck in the stone age of music."

"He's a living acapella legend." Aubrey told her. "He led the Tonehangers to victory three years running. He was the youngest captain _ever_. He's basically the reason Barden even _has _acapella teams. He is the most prestigious man in the entire acapella community!" Aubrey practically screeched. "How on earth can you not know this?"

Beca just shrugged.

"Hi, Beca!" Dr Mitchell called.

"Hi, dad!" Beca shouted, waving awkwardly at where her father stood surrounded by the Trebles, the Barden equivalent of the Tonehangers.

"Wait, so you're telling me that today I had a meeting with aca-alumni and didn't know?" Stacie frowned.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, wait, why were you meeting with my dad?"

"The category is… Ugh. Once Upon A Time." Justin muttered.

"Songs featuring fairy-tale characters." Aubrey explained. "Sung by them in movies or using their names, basically."

"Why is that even a category?" Beca frowned.

"Some people enjoy Disney!" Aubrey exclaimed, blushing.

"Oh, my god!" Beca laughed.

"Please be nice, babe." Stacie muttered, slipping an arm around Beca's waist.

"Nope." Beca smirked. "Oh, god, here we go." She muttered as Jesse, and Donald stepped forward.

[JESSE]

_Did I abuse her  
Or show her disdain?  
Why does she run from me?  
If I should lose her,  
How shall I regain  
The heart she has won from me?  
Agony!  
Beyond power of speech,  
When the one thing you want  
Is the only thing out of your reach._

[DONALD]

_High in her tower,  
She sits by the hour,  
Maintaining her hair.  
Blithe and becoming and frequently humming  
A lighthearted air:  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-  
Agony!  
Far more painful than yours,_

Bologna Barb ran forward, breaking away from the other Harmonics.

_your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's _

Chloe charged forward, launching into one of her favourite songs.

_it wasn't right  
Wasn't just the size_

_They say you know when you know  
I don't know_

_I didn't feel  
The fairy tale feeling, no  
Am I a stupid girl  
For even dreaming that I could?_

_If it's not like the movies  
That's how it should be  
When he's the one, I'll come undone  
And my world will stop spinning_

_And that's just the beginning_

_Snow White said when I was young  
One day, my prince will come so I'll wait for that date  
They say it's hard to meet your match  
Gotta find my better half so we make perfect shapes_

_If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time  
If you can't see the sign, wait for it  
One-hundred percent, worth every penny you spend  
He'll be the one that finishes your sentences_

_If it's _

Dr Mitchell calmly strode forward and everyone, Chloe included, fell silent. He began to sing, looking at Beca the whole time.

_It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you_

_There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone..._

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

_She _

Chloe walked forward again and Beca's father fell silent, retreating towards the Trebles.

_she read me a story_

_It always was about a princess in distress  
and how a guy would save her  
and end up with the glory_

_I'd lie in bed and think about  
the person that I wanted to be_

_Then one day I realized  
the fairytale life wasn't for me ohh..._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
sitting in a dark old dusty cellar  
waiting for somebody to come and set me free_

_I_

Jesse entered the centre of the pool, cutting Chloe off.

_I mistaken  
i can see your capillary veins  
you be the patient i'll be the surgeon  
just like 1st grade on the playground all day_

_I _

"This is for you. Pay attention." Stacie said, leaning down so she could whisper in Beca's ear. She unwrapped her arms from around her girlfriend's waist. She stood in front of Jesse and made the motion to silence him.

_I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf, she was_

_playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Runnin' through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancin with her dad, lookin up at him  
In her eyes I'm prince charming but to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella _

_I leaned in towards those pictures  
to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say  
"Now, Ain't she somethin son?"  
I said "Yeah, she's quite a woman"  
And he just stared at me  
And I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

_Playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Runnin' through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancin with her dad, lookin up at him  
In her eyes I'm prince charming but to him I'm just some fella  
Riding in and stealing Cinderella _

_Oh, he slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see _

Warren walked into the centre and Stacie fell silent. Beca couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a tear in her dad's eye. When he sang, she knew he was singing to her. Stacie began to make her way towards her, smiling nervously.

_It seems like only yesterday  
You were just a child at play  
Now you're all grown up inside of me  
Oh, how fast those moments flee  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone _

While Warren sang, Stacie pulled Beca by the hand into the centre of the pool. The former Tonehanger continued to sing, beaming at them. He flashed the extremely skittish Stacie a slight thumbs up. Beca frowned. _What was happening?_  
_  
__Love goes on and on  
Love will live  
Love will last  
Love goes on and on and on  
Once we watched a lazy world go by  
Now the days seem to fly  
Life is brief, but when it's gone  
Love goes on and _

Just before the last word, Beca's dad suddenly stopped singing. Stacie held Beca's left hand in her right and unexpectedly knelt down in front of Beca, whose right hand was being held by her father in a comforting gesture. He smiled sadly at her, making Beca's frown deepen. Then Stacie began to sing._  
__  
and said...  
Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

"Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?" Stacie asked, smiling.

"Of course." Beca replied softly. Stacie slid the ring on Beca's finger and their lips locked.

Beca's arms went around Stacie's neck and Stacie's slid around Beca's waist. Beca licked at Stacie's bottom lip, and Stacie opened her mouth, their tongues beginning to battle for dominance. One of Beca's hands tangled in Stacie's hair and Stacie's hands slid down to Beca's ass, making both girls moan. One of Beca's hands glided down Stacie's body and under her shirt. Stacie's hands started to slip into Beca's pants.

"Uh, girls? I am still standing right here, in case you'd forgotten." Dr Mitchell said awkwardly. "Not to mention that you have an audience."

"Sorry, dad." Beca muttered, blushing.

"Sorry professor Mitchell." Stacie said, head down to hide the fact she had no real shame.

"Stacie, what did I tell you?"

"Don't hurt your baby girl or there'll be hell to pay?" Stacie frowned.

"And?" He prompted.

"Oh! Sorry, dad." Stacie smiled.

"Dad?" Beca asked, grinning.

"Dad." Beca's dad confirmed. "Stacie asked me for permission today. I was more than willing to give it." He smiled slightly. "You be good to her." He warned Stacie. Then he pulled the two of them into a hug. "I love you, Beca. You might not know it, but I do."

"I always knew. And I love you too." Beca smiled. Then she and Stacie were dragged away by Chloe and a horde of squealing Bellas.

"Cos all too soon the clock will strike midnight… and she'll be gone." Warren sang sadly, as he watched his daughter and her fiancée receive countless congratulations from their closest friends, with the feeling that she didn't need him anymore.

Agony- Into The Woods

Ever ever after- Carrie Underwood

Not like the movies- Katy Perry

Cinderella- Steven Curtis Chapman

Cinderella- The Cheetah Girls

I'm a Pirate, You are a Princess- PlayRadioPlay

Stealing Cinderella- Chuck Wicks

Love- Robin Hood

Love Story- Taylor Swift


End file.
